How I met a Princess
by Benjamin Storm-OC
Summary: Ever dream about being your own kind of hero? That's what I did. For years I dreamed being a space and time traveling hero in a power suit. But in reality I'm just a normal day 15 year old. My life was slow and lonely. Only my dreams helped. But when one dream popped into reality with the Princess of the Night in my bed things become even crazier. (Human x Pony.)
1. Chapter 1: How It Began

How I met a Princess

* * *

><p>This is a HumanxPony Fic. This story tells on of the D.H. alternate universes. In this story Benjamin Storm is a normal day 15 year old just getting started in high school. And dreams about being a great hero and travel through space.<p>

So this story kinda ties into how Dimensional Hero was created. But in this case the Earth 2 and the Matrix does not exist and Ben never fought Black. The story will be using the same characters so that you and I don't have to think about anything else. This story does at times turn from First person to third person p.o.v. in seconds so try to keep up with it.

Here It describes more of Ben's past life on Earth (1).

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: How It Began<p>

* * *

><p>Well it's been 8 years since my life went from sad and lonely to incredible and lovely.<p>

Some say Life is a blessing or curse. That Faith and Destiny is why life was given.

In my case it was to torture me...

_"Ben... It's 6:30. Time to get up Ben it's 6:30."_

**"**groans** I'm up..."**

At that my mother leaves me to be.

I was never really a morning person. Getting up at 6:30am for 180 days a year. It felt like it killed me. Any way my name is Ben, Benjamin Storm.

I lived in a small town called Greenville. About 40 miles away from the major city of Pittsburg Pennsylvania. It was a coal mining town with a population of just under 5,000.

The town was pretty nice. New buildings replacing the old ruined ones. Crime on a scale 1 to 100 was only a 15. So you could be a 9 year old and walk down main street without worrying about anything.

Like I said before I wasn't a morning person. Waking up to get dressed,showered and outside to catch the bus was a pain. I had just started my Freshman year of high school and was slowly getting use to the huge building.

I lived in a large white house on top of a hill chain. The way it looked it mainly belonged on a farm in Kansas. But because I didn't want to move out of the school my dad found this and fixed it up.

I help at times to get the major work done like landscaping and the general repairs but I mainly just sat in my room playing a addictive game called Team Fortress 2.

_**"CURSE YOU GABEN**** NEWELL!...****"**_

I wasn't the greatest of the class. I wasn't smart, strong, and liked. Most people would just tell me to flip off or say 'ew' when ever I would try to say hi or talk. But despite all this I still made friends. Some that I've known for years and others by having the same interests.

But at the end of the day when I would come home and relax I would day-dream about being in my own world. There I was smart,strong and powerful.

I at first got this from listing to music, watch TV shows and playing games to grow my imagination. If something that was interesting to me happened or shown I would connect it into my world.

I would be like no one could think. Live in a great big tower in a huge city on a planet of my own. Where I could be happy. And when the time came to night dreams was when It would get more real. To the point where I would feel like I wa there.

But that was just dreams...

Reality had put the brakes on my dreams many times. To where I started to think that I was going crazy. It was hard for me...

Growing up was something I hoped for and dined fully.

Becoming an adult to be incredible things. But stay a kid/teen to enjoy the good your first 15 years had.

As I got on the bus it started to rain. The weather report called from thunderstorms all of today until Thursday. Which sadly today was Monday.

I just looked out the window to the sky. Imagining me flying through the clouds.

30 minutes later I check my watch. 7:35am. At that I just stared at the watch around my wrist. It having all kinds of abilities that would put the TV shows Ben 10 and Transformers to ash.

A few more minutes later we reached the school. It was in a large area with the Middle and High school on one side. The elementary on another and the football field in the back.

It was easy to get lost here if you were new but I've been going to these schools for more than 10 years.

As I walked to the front door of the building A crack of lightning was seen in the corner of my eye follow with a large boom. Taking a deep breath I walked in.

* * *

><p>Equestria<p>

Luna's (p.o.v.)

* * *

><p><em>'I must say that those peaguses really do bring the thunder.' <em>I thought to my self.

Hello there. I am a princes, Co-ruler of the world Equestria and goddess of the night. Or Luna as most call me. I was also the mare of dreams.

Going into littles ponies minds to rid them of nightmares. I was still never got use to the old job. It's been almost 10 years since I returned to Equestria and got back to ruling the land with my sister Celestia.

After time I got up to date on the modern time of the world and after 3 years stopped using the royal 'We'. It was nice to talk normal. Though even after all those years I still hear the words _Nightmare Moon._ But that would rarely be seen.

During my time back I've seen some pretty crazy things. The most being when the evil tyrant Tirek came. But was defeated by the elements of harmony. Since then things have been quiet.

I continue to do my daily task of raising and lowering the Moon, running the night court that so far has really been picking up and doing my dream duties.

But my favorite part of all this was the dreams. Seeing what ponies dreamed about when tucked away in beds. It was nice. The main reason why I enjoyed it was because of when ponies had dreamed with me in them.

I would feel so wanted and loved by so many. It was just... perfect. But one dreaming mind was one of my must interesting and favorite.

What surprise me was the fact it wasn't a pony's dream. Or any thing of this world.

No it was from a different world called Earth. And the dreaming mind was of a human.

His name was one that I though really fit him well. Benjamin Storm.

His mind was something I never saw in someone's so much power and belief in something. He would dream about being a great hero. Going to different worlds with very strange beings. Most being connected to one when others not at all. But he some how is able to pull it all together in one world.

I would at times go into his dream and see what he had planned. No two dreams of his was the same. Always having a new disaster to stop or world to join in.

At time It seems like he would be in his dreams then his reality. At times even I would go up to him but he would not see me. I was happy at the fact of it because I didn't want to change it.

But the feeling you get when he smiles in his red and blue power suit. It was a courage, leadership, selflessness. I believed he was a mentor to others even.

* * *

><p>Earth<p>

8 long hours later

Ben's (p.o.v.)

* * *

><p>As I trudged to the bus to go home I was beat...<p>

The schools gan didn't do much help but just make the day worst. To top it all of it was raining heavier then this morning and I had a full back pack of text books that I don't need because the teachers wouldn't let me place them back into my locker after I got the homework done out of them.

So Monday was normal. Despite it being only the 4th week of school.

40 minutes of sitting on a bus nearly put me to sleep. I was over joyed that I was just 40 feet down the drive way from my house. I made a mad dash to the door as the rain soaked my to the skin.

My parents both were still working and would be back in about 3 hours. So for the time being I got what could be called dinner and did my normal stuff.

Still with no sign of them and It getting late I figured I showed watch TV in my room. Already laying on my bed was my dog Prime. He's a black lab with 3 lines of white on his ears and forehead that kinda reminded me of the gimmick that the transformers Optimus Prime looked like.

Scooting to the side I lied down my arm on his back as I channel surfed. Having Dish I had a good 9,000 channels to go through. After passing the hundreds I was stopped on a kids channel.

**"God damn it these batteries are worthless." **I mumbled get up to find more.

As I left the on TV as it went to a commercial. Mainly the trailer for season 6 of My Little Pony.

But for the most part I would still channel surf past or wait until it's over. And right now I'm stuck with the second choice.

I to take the batteries out of a another remote that didn't work. Right was I pop in the batteries a crack of lightning hit causing the TV to freeze. I didn't know if it was the timing or by accident but the TV had frozen on the shot of a pony smiling with her eyes half-shut.

Trying to fix the screen I felt awkward at just staring at it.

Figuring that it needs to reboot I turn it off. I turn to look up at a light up clock on my wall.

8:50.

I still had a good hour and a half till I needed to go to sleep. But seeing how this day had drained the life out of me I just tossed off my shirt and pants and went to sleep.

In about an hour I was in my dream land. But instead of the hero and battles I was in a large field. I still looked the same as I did in the dreams but was more of like me in real life.

I looked every and saw there was a beach with clear blue water and the cleanest beach I've ever seen. Opposite to that was a never ending grassy field with a few trees here and there.

I could see mountains in the back but was to far away. This was what I thought my minds version of a vacation or relaxing.

I just walked up to the nearest shady tree. Sat down and feel asleep when I'm already sleeping

_**'I'm sleeping in a dream when I'm sleeping... how the hell does that work?'**_

* * *

><p>Equestria<p>

Luna's (p.o.v.)

* * *

><p>As my night fall across the land I was finishing the night court. It was a long day but it was worth it to go do my favorite part of my job. Going into the dream scape.<p>

But I was mainly happy to go visit my favorite human mind.

For the past two year's I've visited him it never stops me but feel so...strange around him.

At first I was fascinated by the way he had his dreams to make it look like real life but later on the more he did for others the more I felt closer and closer.

I questioned my self at what this was. Respect?, Kindness?, a liking?, Love?

At that moment I stopped. Just letting the word sink into my mind, Love.

It felt strange thinking about that word to someone that's completely different and from another world or dimension. But yet it felt... right to say when it's about him.

I knew a little about his real life counter part as well. I even felt sad at the sound of how lonely he is and that no one really likes him.

Maybe I could find a way...?

After several minutes of searching I finally made it to his dream scape. Once I entered I saw that it was a gigantic grassy feild that was connected to an ocean. Several trees popped here and there but there was on that was out of place.

Laying up a against a large oak was something wearing a dark blue shirt with what look like a ghosbuster logo. (And yes I've seen those ones too.)With a black pair of pants with two blue strips out lined in white.

I just smiled as I knew it was Ben was sleeping.

I trotted over to get a better look. Once there I could finally see what he truly looked like.

In my opinion he looked cute and handsome at the same time.

I just listened as he breathed in and out like the gentle ocean breeze came as.

At first I wanted to try to make contact but remember that for the past years I could touch him but he never saw, heard or felt me. I was sad at the fact of it but it didn't stop me.

I trotted over to his side and kneed down on to my stomach. At this place I was at eye level to his face.

I only smiled as I look around and then lied my head on his chest. I felt so comforted around him like I've known him for all my life. Call it faith or destiny I'll take either.

As lied there I could only think about the us.

_'Oh way can this not be in a dream and in reality!?'_

_' Why can't he be a stallion that work at Cantorlot or me a human?'_

_' Why can I feel him but he can't feel me?'_

As I raise my head up I was practically eye level to his sleeping face. Inching ever closer.

Sure I only knew him by what I could see for the time I dream walked him. He was special. A one of a kind boy.

Sure most would wonder how a mare like me fall for such strange thing to them. But it was all because I saw what he did.

Even his little modo _'It's what I do." _was something that made me giggle at times.

But now here I was. Just 3 inches away from his face. I knew that he didn't feel me but I felt him.

Putting my thoughts said lay my hooves across his legs and move forward.

Making my lips come into contact with his.

He tasted like cheese and cherries for some odd reason but it didn't derail me. As I kissed his sleeping face I put my hooves to hold in his cheeks.

As I did my horn began to glow a purple and gold color. I didn't see it because I had my eyes closed.

The power building soon let out across the lands in a bright flash. Making me open my eyes.

As I did I saw something unexpected...

Ben's eyes were wide open. The size of plates if he was a pony. I looked down to see his hand holding the side of my leg. At that moment I jumped back in surprise and embarrassment.

Ben just sat there looking at me with a deep red blush going completely across his face.

_"Oh I'm so Sorry!"_

_"I just...I"_

**"Am I dead?"**

_"Ummm no..."_

Now my mind and heart was racing.

He can See me!, hear me and touch me. I didn't own who's dream it was now.

**"Okay... if I'm not dead then who are you?"**

Strange I was sure to thought he would have said _What are you? _first.

Oh well...

_"Well..my good man. I am Co-ruler of Equestria and goddess of the moon."_

_"Princess Luna..."_

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well here's something new. Yes I am now trying out different plots to write on.<p>

Knowing how the bond of Ben and Luna are in DH I decided to make a story only about them. This story does include all the character names and settings of Dimensional Hero# but is taking place in a different universe. Like the future story Time Slips.

Plot. This story takes place in 2014 with the original 15 year form of Benjamin Storm. In this he is just a normal day high school Freshman in the town of Greenville. Despite not being the greatest kid in the town Ben's mind is always in its own world. (The Dimensional Hero Universe.) Where he dreams of great things. But on one night in a different dream he meets some thing, or some one that would change his life from sad to happy.

This is a story that does show the bookstores of Ben and how Dimensional Hero was truly created but doesn't have anything like a space ship coming to earth or ghosts running a muck everywhere. But I do play on adding a special twist later on.

**"Because it's what I do."**

p.s. my OC Ben has really been through a LOT over the years right?


	2. Chapter 2: How We Met

How We Met

* * *

><p>Your years I've dreamed and seen some crazy things.<p>

Watch some crazy things in reality.

But this...

This just took number 1 in the top 100 craziest things I've ever seen.

I was just sitting here. Sleeping up against a tree in a dream thinking.

It's strange. If you sleep when in a dream you can peer into your mind and thoughts. Well that's what I was doing.

Until I felt something.

At first I thought it was just where was but when I put my hand in front of me. I felt fur.

Then a more obvious warmth on my face. Mainly on my lips...

I open my eyes. Slowly readjusting to the bright sun around me I soon shot my eyes open at the sight at what I saw.

It was a horse. A night blue horse... with a horn and wings?!

My mind and inner mind was over flowing it's thought damns.

But somewhere deep in my mind the kiss felt... good. Mostly when dreaming about a kiss you can change anything at the thought but at this I couldn't. It was like it was real.

Soon the other opened their eyes and jumped back.

_"Oh I'm so Sorry!"_

_"I just...I"_

**"Am I dead?"**

_"Ummm no..."_

By now I could tell it was a 'she' by the voice.

Like earlier she was a night blue.

Her hair or in this case mane was waving in a breeze that nothing can feel. It look like a blued resembles the night sky.

Another thing was what she was wearing. On her head rested a small night shadow crown. Around her neck was a neckless with a crescent moon, On her hooves was some kind of shoes.

But what was interesting was the mark on her flank. Two crescent moons. I could tell that she must have liked the night time.

**"Okay... if I'm not dead then who are you?"**

Strange I was sure to thought he would have said _What are you? _first.

Oh well...

_"Well..my good man. I am Co-ruler of Equestria and goddess of the moon."_

_"Princess Luna..."_

At the sound of the words 'Equestria' and 'Princess Luna' my mind began to work right again.

It was a pony of the MLP TV show.

This also made my feel so stupid at the entire thought of dreaming that a pony from a 10 year olds show, and yes they did push the age limit up since the end of season 4.

But back to the point I was in a dream where a cartoon princess was kissing me when sleeping. Talk about a reenactment of Snow White.

I just closed my eyes and began to think.

'**Please just let this go away..."**

**'Please just let me be on...Cybertron, Yeah! Cybertron...kicking Megatron's can into a smelting pit.'**

After about ten seconds I open my eyes to see I was still where I was but the pony was gone.

**" Thank you god..."**

My moment of relief was suddenly lost...

_"Well our welcome but my name is Luna, who is this God?"_

I look up to see she was sitting on a branch looking down at me. I quickly get up and start walking around.

**" Alright Ben... you had a long day at school and maybe tired."**

**" Or you got into a nasty fight and dozed off in the office."**

Taking a deep breath I turn around to see the pony was walking with me.

_" Well I can assure you that you did not do any of those. But that you are just simply dreaming in your sleep."_

**"Well that's just great..."**

_" Well it depends on your definition of Great is."_

_" I say it's very nice to meet you Benjamin."_

_"Though I was thinking you would have been in your tower."_

**" Wait a sec...tower!?"**

_"Yes your tower. In your dream city of Junction City."_

**" And...how the hell do you know that?"**

_" Well I'm a dream walker. I go into others minds and rid them of nightmares. About two years ago I started looking into a strange new dream realm. Yours."_

**"So if you've been in my dreams/battles and thoughts how come I never saw you until now?"**

_" That is one thing I've wanted to know as well. Our...my magic is strong but is never able to break the barrier."_

**" If that's the case then why were you kissing me?"**

_" Well..." _She start but ended with a blush bright enough to start turning her fur pink. It was maybe the cutest thing I ever saw someone do.

_" For the past time I've been watching you I get a strange feeling. In reality you seem like just a normal pon...person. But in here your true nature is shown. The way you unite many different worlds and things."_

_"I must say you look incredible in red and blue armor."_

**" Well... thanks. But that doesn't answer my question."**

_" Well for the time I've gotten more curious about you. Since touching,seeing and hearing wasn't possible I could only watch. After a few months the curiosity started turning into feelings and those soon into well... this."_

Now I felt like I was about to have the greats mind and heart attack in the history of life.

The fact that someone in another reality / world had been watching my crazy dreams was saying she had a feeling to me!?

**"Well I guess that wraps it up for me."**

**" So... what now?"**

_"Well to be honest I never thought this would happen."_

At that the sound of silence hit us.

_" Um... can ask something?"_

**" I guess so."**

_"I was wondering if I could... sit in the shade with you?"_

At that I let out a little blush but smiled.

I just walk up and placed my hand on her neck rubbing her mane.

I guess it was the answer she was looking for when her horn glowed and engulfed me. Lifting me up and back down to be wrapped around by hooves and wings.

_"OH THANK YOU!"_

**"I...can't... breath...!"**

But instead of letting go I get picked back up and carried to the big tree was lying at before.

The sudden thud sound beside me made me look and see Luna lying on her stomach.

When she sighed deeply I was a little eery about second thinking my choice. But it was soon cast away into the near by ocean when she rested her head on my chest.

_"This is so peaceful."_

_" I don't know if it's still your dream or my dream.."_

**" Yeah..."**

For the next hour we talked about each other. I told Luna about how I would see something in my world and connect it into my dreams as if they were memories. She explained how she controlled the night and help other 'ponies' dreams.

As I learn more on what Luna saw when I would do a 'Hero Dream'. But I knew we both know that the time was coming to an end.

**"Well it was nice to see that you enjoyed meeting me."**

**"I didn't think that there would be someone else seeing what I do."**

_" Indeed it was. I just wish that I could ask more about you."_

The way she said that... I've heard that sound.

_" And If I may ask for another request?" _She said getting closer.

And closer.

Soon she was 4 inches from my face. She closed her eyes and came in closer.

But before she could kiss me a familiar sound woke me up and out of the dream.

_" BEN it's time to get UP!"_

I sit up out of my bed with open eyes. I gained back my sense and shrugged of the dream.

I got up and got ready for school. The rain just trickling outside.

* * *

><p>The dream scape<p>

Luna's (p.o.v.)

* * *

><p><em>"BUCK!"<em>

I yelled out as the dream faded out. I was so angry now. I was about to do a two year long dream become reality.

In minute my subconscious comes as I wake up in my room. The sun was just coming up. Covered by a few clouds in the distance.

But I didn't complain.

I was still over joyed. I finally got to talk to Ben!

Not only that but feel what he felt like and listen to some of his stories I was joyed in listing to. But I was very sad at the fact that the time I was finally able to kiss him when he wasn't sleeping or anything he was removed from the dream scape.

I got up and ready for the day part of my job.

15 minutes later I met with Tia in the dinning hall. As I walked in Celestia was already looking over papers and drinking some coffee.

I just walked in and sat at my normal set. The table was fairly large for just the tow of us. There was about 8 sets on each side of us ment to be used for our courts, nobles, nad honored guess.

Right when sit down Tia looks up at me and sees the big smile I have on my face.

_"Well Lulu did you go see him again?"_ she said taking a drink of her coffee.

It was about a year ago when Tia knew about my dream walks into Ben's mind. At first she was concerned and curious about me going into the dreams of some one from a different world but slowly saw how I was to it.

At time when I told her about the stuff he did she would smile at how I told it. And could easily tell why.

_" Indeed Tia. But this one was completely different."_

_"Oh? Did you dream of him or did you go kiss him again when he's fighting with a face mask on?"_

_" No Tia. He saw us. Heard us and felt us."_

_" You mean he finally saw you."_

_"Yes. But I could tell the wa he frist saw me he was a little... freaked out."_

_" Well what did you do Lulu?"_

_" I kissed him when he was asleep."_

At that my sisters face want from curious to dumbfounded.

_" But I do have to ask where did the weather go?"_

_" The managers had moved the storm out to the west. Why do you ask?"_

_" I just find a little strange on how after all this time he never saw me but when a storm is here he did."_

_"Are you saying that the weather is the reason why he did see you?"_

_"That's what I'm thinking. Are you able to get the manager to tell me how the storm last night was made?"_

_" Of course Lulu. As if this is the case you my want to check the library for these kinda things. Help you out some."_

_" Will do sister."_

* * *

><p>Deep in Luna's Mind.<p>

(Where third person kicks in.)

* * *

><p>In the deepest of thoughts of Luna's mind sat a chained beast.<p>

Nightmare Moon.

Cast away into the deepest of her former body's mind Nightmare sat there chained by mystical from the Elements of Harmony.

Battered and beaten she continues to try to break from her bonds. To get revenge on Celestia and the mane six. But even the devilish beast felt weak.

Locked away in Luna's mind where not even the darkest force could reach Nightmare.

_" One thousand years... and I get my chance..."_

_"One BUCKEN DAY and it falls apart..."_

_" I swear by the dark side of the moon... I will RETURN!"_

Being lock Nightmare only had one advantage. She can dream walk.

When ever Luna would enter the dream scape Nightmare Moon would be able to cause nightmares to others where Luna can.

But during this time she had being thinking about something...

Luna had visited a strange creature in his dreams for two years now and seems to grown a deep liking to this creature called Benjamin Storm.

Every time she saw him 3 things hit her.

One is the fact of how she would get stuck watching them at times. Two how she could get revenge on Luna and three how he can be of use to her...

_"Keep dreaming little Luna..."_

_"Soon I will come back, destroy everything, Build a new Kingdom and take Ben for myself..."_

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well here it is. Chapter 2. and by now the story is off to a decent start. This chapter was surprisingly written under 5 hours since it's Friday.<p>

I thing this is a little rushed but just enough to keep the plot at check.

The point of Luna acting the way she is because of the fact she has visited and seen Ben for two years and developed her feelings. Ben never has seen her until now and doesn't have much built exect when they first met.

Like I said before this story will have a twist to it with 1 of the 2 part conflict in play it's going to be a lot of dreaming.

Since this was written in a day span and DH2 hasn't been caught back up yetI do plan on having times where I only write on chapter for one story, release it and go work on the other story/chapter. This will hopefully help me build and maintain each story.


	3. Chapter 3: When She Came

When She Came

* * *

><p>(When ever you see these points it mean it switches between P.o.v.<p>

Ben - #

Luna - &)

* * *

><p>Well it's been a week now and things have been... strange. If you don't count it raining for two weeks straight and nothing got flooded.<p>

During the day it was hell. The Eddie Boys had put the school on the edge. 3 days ago when I missed my bus they brought beaten me till I was out or out of their sight. And if no one believed me the giant blood gash on my side was proof.

The day after that they try in the middle of lunch. But thank god the school's guard got them.

And then there is night. One that I was would be longer or never ending. Here I would lay comfy in my bed with the fan blowing on Low and I would be in dream land again. What made it better was when ever it got near midnight Luna would come in.

When she did I would end the dream I had and go to somewhere more fit.

For the time I told her about how my Day went. When I would tell about the Eddies it brought udder disgust to her face.

At times she would say she would have tought them a lesson that they would never forget. It was nice to know that she cared for me like that.

She also told me more about her world. That it was more magical other than technical.

It seemed like heaven. No violence or fighting of a hurting matter. I told her I want to go there some day but that seems as likely as a women president.

She said she would be more caring to come to my world and protect me. 'The Guardian Pony' she said.

It was just as nice as being in the dream.

But one day changed it all.

* * *

><p>Cantorlot<p>

Friday

(&)

* * *

><p>As I awoke from another dream walk I had just a happy grin on my face. For the past week I've spent more time in Ben's mind then I have then doing my nightly duties.<p>

I get up and walk down to the dining hall.

Once again Tia was sitting down signing off morning paper work with a coffee.

Right when I sit down a smile lights her face.

_" Well good morning Lulu."_

_" Morning Tia."_

_" I take it that you were in his dreams again."_

_" Oh you read me like a book sis."_

At that we ate breakfast. Tia still signing off papers.

I was curious on what was so interesting about them. Sure we get these kind of stuff on a daily basis but it the same paper work form 3 days ago.

_" Tia what is that you are working on?"_

_" Oh just some documents about our courts."_

At that I just shrugged it off. But I was going to ask later.

_" Tia I have a question for you."_

_" Yes little sister?"_

_" If I was to leave. Like go somewhere different to meet someone what would you do and say?"_

_" Well I would say why would you ask me and for you to be happy."_

_" You mean if I was to...?"_

_" Yes Lulu. These are the papers sating it for you. They are directly active when you go and stop when your back."_

At that a large smile grew. Jumped out of my chair and ran to give her a hug.

_" OH THANK YOU SISTER!, THANK YOU."_

_" Now remember Lulu. This world will not be like Equestria and you will need to be aware of everything."_

_" I will sister."_

* * *

><p>#<p>

Earth

One Long, slowly wet school day later...

* * *

><p>As I walked to the bus I was finally releifed. It was friday. Meaning the start of the week end. And nothing to worry about the Eddie's.<p>

Though the bus trip took an hour because of road work.

Once I get home I through my backpack into the closet and go up to my room. Pop open my computer and turn on the TV.

Once again... CURSE YOU GABE NEWELL!

Back to reality I had completely lost track of time. It was 4:10 when I got home. Right now it's 11: 57. I figured since it was getting late and my parents got called in until morning I figured it was best to pack it in.

Plus I wonder what Luna's up to.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>As I was in a deep sleep I began to dream of a nice place. Mainly it being the fieled where we first met. This time it had a little shack beside the one tree for us.<p>

I walk in and see it was more of a beach house inside a log cabin. It felt just nice and cozy.

A few minutes later I hear the sound of hooves knocking on the deck.

I walk over and open the door. It was Luna. But to my surprise she was different.

Her coat and mane was light blue. She shorter than normal. Her mane also didn't have its stary night effect.

**" Hey Luna. You look different."**

_" Hello Ben We...I'm happy to see you again. Can I come in?"_

**" Of course."**

I step aside and let here in. When she walk past me I felt something strange. Like cold and darkness.

I just put it a side and went to my chair. Luna went to the chair.

_" So how was tho day?"_

**" It was fine but why are you using the 'we' thing again? I thought you stopped using it."**

_" Oh it's just a thing that comes up timely."_

**" Oh. Well want something to drink. Or you can just make it since...you know. Dreaming."**

At that a glass pops in front of her. She takes a sip of the red drink. When she placed it down she had the look of a vampire.

**" Ummm Vampire of the night you got a little something." **I said pointing to my cheek.

She gives me a confused but realizes it. And wipes her mouth.

"**So hows your day been?" **I said popping back down.

_" Oh it's just been the same old. The Nobles are really getting annoying though."_

**" Ha, life of royalty always has it's" **

_" Indeed."_

_" Ben I do know that we've only really known each other for about say a week or a little more and I want to say is it's been...nice being with you."_

At that I was a little puzzled. The way she said nice was weird.

**" Well same here. It's really changed the why I do see things."**

_" How...lovely. Now how about you come over here."_

I just grinned, got up to walk over and sat beside her. She places her hooves over my lap.

_" Ben this has been the greatest time of my life."_

**" Well I'm happy that you love it."**

At that I turn to face her. Just staring into those beautiful eyes. She leans forward and closes her eyes. I knew what was coming. I was about to but remembered something.

**" Oh hold that for a moment." **I said getting up and going to a room.

I walked out carrying something.

_" Well what do you have?"_

**" This is a locket I made. Well... dream scene the real one is in reality."**

_" Well that's nice. Now come over here and give me a..."_

**" It just goes to show how much you've changed me..."**

_" Alright now come give me a..."_

**" So I want say is that I love..."**

_" ALRIGHT ENOUGH!"_

I literally jump back into the chair at her sudden out burst.

Her eyes had become slit like cat eyes. Her fur was growing darker and her mane now more of a wavy night blue.

She was now twice the size she was. Almost hitting the roof.

_" I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW LUNA CAN PUT UP WITH A DISGUSTING CREATURE LIKE YOU AND I WILL NOT TAKE IT ETHIER."_

At that her horn glows. I feel my arms and legs get strapped to the chair.

**" Oh...oh are you...?**

_" I AM NIGHTMARE MOON!"_

* * *

><p>Equestria<p>

* * *

><p>As the night went over Equestria I was preparing to leave for good. Sister Celestia had finalized the paper work for me to leave our home and go to visit Ben. Using a material spell I will be able to take my supplies.<p>

After saying good-bye I made my way outside and flew off. In order for this to work I need to get in Equestria's atmosphere.

I flap harder and harder. I cast a bubble over me so that I can merge from reality to the dream scape.

* * *

><p>Moments later...<p>

* * *

><p>As I enter the dream scape I couldn't help but smile. I was finally making a dream come true. After searching for Ben's mind I dive straight in.<p>

Right as I land I noticed the land scape was different. It was the same land from when we first met. But there was a little wood house. I figured Ben had placed it there or us.

I slowly start walking to it when I hear a booming roar.

_" Ben...?!"_

Walking turned to jogging then into running. I run to the house and blast the door down.

What I saw was shock and worry. Laying on the floor was Ben. Being held by magical straps.

He looked like he was hit by a twister. But what was on his mouth made me think. On his mouth was a blue liguid. But what mattered was Ben.

I quickly run over and hold in my hooves.

_" BEN!? Are you okay!?"_

**" Night... nightmare..."**

_" Yes this is just a little nightmare your okay now."_

**" Nightmare...Moon."**

That name. How does he know it!?

_" Ben how do you..."_

**" Shes here... she did this..."**

At that moment my mind stopped. I didn't want to believe it but it was to clear. The magic the straps were made by. The substance on his face. It was Her.

_" Come on Ben let's get out of..."_

Before I could finish the entire building disappeared. The field and ocean had turned into a black void.

Flying in the air was Nightmare. With a devilish grin on her muzzle.

_" Well, well. It's been some time now little Luna hasn't it."_

_" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"_

_" Oh nothing really. But remember the enchanted mind spells."_

_" Well ever heard of the Internal Kiss."_

That was one of the most wicked spell to us. It works by when some is in love with on with a strong sense of magical energy. It can be placed well an equally opposite power takes the love of one of them and is able to alter their minds to make them do what they want. Even become their lover.

Nightmare Moon. My evil counter part had placed the very spell on Ben. I was just so enraged that I could completely destroy the dream realm.

_" I...Will... DESTROY YOU FOR THIS!" _I yell out making my horn glow.

_" Oh really Luna. Lets us recap on the past. Before our banishment you couldn't stop me from taking over. And it took the power of the Elements of Harmony to separate us. Now what are you going to do."_

_" Finish what should have the day it all began."_

At that I send a power stream of magic straight to her head. In a swift swing of her hove the beam shattered.

She sends her own beam. I quickly cast a shield over me but the beam breaks it. Making me fall back several feet.

_" Oh come now Luna. Is that what you all can do."_

At that her horn glows as Ben floated over to her. Still out cold.

_" Strange how love works... It comes in so many forms. It disgusts me." _

She brings him closer to her face. My eyes widen at shock was she places a kiss on his cheek. A stream of gold magic could be seen coming out of him and into her.

I notice right when the energy left him he seemed to go more pale. Almost like he was weaker and... ding.

_" What are you doing to him?"_

_" I'm just taking his life's mind away. Just until he's weaken enough to go into the black zone."_

She was killing him.

I snap an angry glare and stand back on all fours. I was not going to let Nightmare moon take some I loved close.

_" Your just asking for a death wish are you Luna."_

_" You will never... EVER TAKE ANY ONE AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!"_

Concentrating every ounce of power I had in me I send my power to Nightmare.

She does the same.

At that moment our magic collides a blast shakes the entire land. I was slightly able to see the magic leave Ben on the ground and flow back into Nightmare.

At that moment her beam starts to push me back. I try to send more. But it wasn't enough.

One more blast had broken the beam. I was just trying to catch my breath Nightmare wraps my neck in a tight hold and brought me just inches from her face.

_" Your so weak... just like Celestia."_

She tightens her hold.

_" Any last words Ex-Princess of the Night."_

As I was about to say I heard a life releifing voice.

**" NIGHTMARE MOON!"**

She turns around to see Ben. But before she could react he punches her square in the face. Making her drop me.

I look at Ben and became saddened. He was almost white, had wrinkles all over him and still looked like his age.

_" Ben you need to get as far as possible."_

**" I'm not letting that... beast hurt you. And she has something of mine."**

I turn back to see Nightmare moon staring us down. And boy was she mad.

_" ENOUGH OF THIS. I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH!"_

**" But there's one thing you still over look Nightmare."**

_" Oh and what would that be. We're in the dream realm. This is my domain."_

**" True. But this is MY dream scape. Which means anything I imagen Happens.**

At that he beings to glow. I shield my eyes as something forms on his back. When the light died I was able to see what was on him. It was black, had a green tube on the side with a large drum at the base.

_" Ben is that a..."_

**"Proton Pack? Yes, yes it is."**

I just grinned at what he had meant it for.

**" Follow my lead."**

At that we start walking on the opposite sides of Nightmare.

_" What are you two up to..."_

**" Hey Nightmare. What's blue and walks on four legs." **He said winking.

I had taken it that it was my cue and started charging towards her. She turns to charge a beam.

But before she could we both here a whinnying sound followed by a static sound. I look to see a stream of light flying straight at and hitting her.

_" NOOO!"_

**" LUNA DRAIN HER ENERGY. FAST!"**

At that she gets wrapped around the stream. Or what Ben described as a Particle or Proton Stream.

I shake off the thought and close me eyes. Trying to remember the spell. After what felt like a entirety I open my eyes that was now filled with energy. I aim my horn at Nightmare's and yell out

_" BEN WHEN I SAY STOP FIRING."_

**"GOT IT."**

3 Seconds Later... and.

_" NOW!"_

He lets go of Nightmare as I shot my whole beam. Making a direct hit on her horn as her powers start being removed from her.

_" NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AGAIN!"_

_" To bad Moon."_

I close my eyes tight and jerk my head and horn up. Still connected to her it felt like turning to wrangle a mad buffalo out of a door way. In one final pull an energy form of Nightmare separates from her and disappears.

Now lying on the ground was a power less beast.

_" No... I will... destroy you..." _She said in a weak voice.

At that Ben walks over to me and places his arm around me.

**" What should we do with her?"**

_" I'll set her drift in the dream scape. She'll just be a memory or a part of a dream for now on."_

I aim and levitate her in the air. A small green portal opens above her as I through her in.

_" Now she can never return."_

**" Well I guess now it time."**

_"Time for what?"_

At that he beings to glow a yellow color. I know that sign. It's the sign that the dream is ending and if he leaves then I will be launched out and not able to go with him.

_" Ben Wait!"_

Without a second thought I jump to him and latch on. He was already glowing gold.

But what made me happy was that I began to glow yellow.

I was on my way.

* * *

><p>#<p>

Earth

* * *

><p>As the lightning storm boomed outside I was slowly pulling out of a dream. I was just shocked at what had just happened. Me and Luna had just fought Luna's evil part inside my head.<p>

It was weird. But it was life.

I was just about to leave the dream realm when I hear Luna yelling and running at me.

_" Ben Wait!"_

At that it all went into a bright white light.

My eyes shot open to be met by darkness. I turn and check my phone to see it was 2:36 am.

But something didn't feel right. I felt a weight pressing on my entire body but nothing was there. It was still late so I just shut my eyes and fell into a normal sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

10:30 AM

* * *

><p>As the sun seeped through the curtains. The sun light of a late morning Saturday.<p>

I was still sleeping a storm up. And thank god that last night was the last day for the rainy weather. But I wasn't aware of what or who was lying on me.

My mom and dad had come home at midnight and was still up and about in the house. My mom was down stairs doing laundry when my dad in his favorite spot on the couch watching TV and playing on his Kindle.

As the time ticked on it was now 11 and I still didn't get up. Knowing that I need to get up he got up and walk to my room.

_" Ben time to wake up." _He said when knocking.

_" Ben don't make me do the water again." _ He said with a little joy.

_" Ben you need to..." _Right when he opened the door he was stopped.

There I was just sleeping on my side facing him with a giant lump in the sheets beside me.

Right before he could speak it moved.

Quietly he walks down the stairs to the basement and laundry room.

_" Honey what's wrong? You look like you almost got hit by a car."_

_" You...you need to see some...thing..."_

_" What is it?"_

_" I don't know... but it's in Ben's room."_

At that her face turned to worry.

Again they made there way up to my room. My Mom's face dropped when she saw the huge lump moving.

Carefully they step closer to the bed. My dad grabs the edge of the sheet and slowly pulls it down. When they get it to my neck they stop.

Holding around me was blue hoove. They just looked at each other and continued.

Now the entire sheet was off me and they just stared at each other with a dumbfounded look.

* * *

><p>I felt the covers were off and slowly opened my eyes. I could feel something wrapped around me. It was warm and fur. Despite that I only had boxers on.<p>

I fully open my eyes to see my parents standing there looking at me.

**" What...?"**

**" I said I was...up."**

_" Ben I just want you to slowly and carefully move to us."_  
>I just gave him a dumbfounded look of my own.<p>

**" Why?"**

_" Because... there is something with you."_

At that I look down to see 3 hooves and a pair of wings wrapped around me. Carefully I roll to the other side_._ Lying there in a sleep of her own was Luna. Tightly wrapping me closer to her chest.

**" Oh...my...God..."**

At that moment I hear a groan as her eyes slowly open. Right as they focus she looks at eye level with me when I let out a deep blush.

_" Well morning hero."_

At that she leans forward and pecks a kiss on my forehead.

This is going to get crazy.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: 3? Yes heres chapter 3.<p>

This was once again an all dyer and turn out pretty fast.

Now as for the way Nightmare Moon was defeated and how Ben got a Proton Pack was pretty obvious. He got it because in the dream realm anything can happen. But this is not the true end of Nightmare Moon. She is still in the fact the story's Villian.

As for the light for when Ben went out of the dream was to state when you start waking up everything turns into a white blur before your awake.

And unlike every other Human X Luna story where Luna gets teleported to Earth or a human to Equestria I used a different style. Lightning Storms. Like in chapter 2 where Luna ask for weathers spells is the main reason because she was only able to my contact with Ben until the weather on both planets match.

For the part where the parents discover Luna first was another twister I popped down in. Normally it would be the main character trying to hide Luna from them but in this case it's not.

Now with Luna in Ben's world and his parents seeing it with their own eyes what is the future to tell?


	4. Chapter 4: Royalty in the House

Royalty in the House

* * *

><p>Well now I really need to go to a hospital. The and same goes to my parents. I don't know who was more shocked. Me having Princess Luna in my bed and kiss my forehead or my parents seeing the same thing.<p>

How the Hell... did she get here? And what's going to happen now...

* * *

><p><em>" Well morning hero."'<em>

At that moment I literally jumped out of my bed. Fell off the side and stood up. Still in my boxers.

**" How did... what the... why... how are you here!?"**

She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

_" Well wasn't it obvious. I returned out of your dream scape into your reality."_

**" Ok... lets start over Hi my name is Benjamin. And I don't understand."**

_" Well before we start can we go to a more suitable place to talk."_

I looked up to my mom and dad agreeing.

We walked down stair into the living room. Luna was just looking everywhere. Seeing al the pictures and items.

My dad sits in his spot, my mom in the corner part of the couch and me on the right.

**" Alright... now. How and why did you come here?"**

_" Ok first on How I got here was simple and hard to explain. You know how I can enter others minds by taking a part of my mind into that reality."_

**" Yes."**

_" Well unlike the past times I had casted a rip spell that would allow me to enter the dream realm. Both my physical and mental. After we stopped Nightmare Moon you were returning to your reality. Since I didn't have a way to go through I had made contact with you and taking here."_

_" It was atleast 3 hours until my entire form had materialized. Until now."_

We just look at each other to try to process the info. Then there was the other question.

_" Now why are you here?" _ My dad asks hesitating for the answer.

_" Well this may seem a little strange to you but it's something I've felt for a few years and your son, Ben has just started seeing and feeling for the past week or two."_

At that my eye brow raised to extreme heights. Since the first day Luna has told me how much she enjoyed and liked my little adventures. And before Nightmare Moon I about said the L word to some looking like Luna.

_" And well..."_

_" I'm in Love with Ben." _She said turning towards me with a smile.

At that moment my parents mouths shot wide open as my eyes got even wider then the time she kissed me in my sleep.

_" Like I said it would be a bit much for you two to handle."_

_" That's... that's just more than I expected to hear." _My dad said still in shock.

_" I mean... something from a cartoon..." _I looked at him giving him a stray eye. Getting the point that she doesn't know yet.

( By this time when the pony character finds out about the show they would freak out, run away or cry for days but in this case it's none. Like in the dream scape Luna knows that the characters are from games, movies and TV shows and gets the concept of she being from another dimension.

Like the Cartiverse in DH2.)

_" ...From another world falling in love with my son is just..."_

_" Strange I know. I first thought that when I first found his dream scape."_

**" Well... now comes to a side question. How long do you plan on... staying?**

_" Well it depends. I am able to go back to my world by entering the dream scape of any mind. I would many though use Ben's since he has a connection to it already. But for my stay I had hoped to stay here with Ben."_

At that moment my parents looked at each other. Thinking if they should let Luna stay here with me. I was just laying in the chair with the deepest blush ever since she said those three words.

I look to my left to see my dad trying to get my attention.

_" Can you excuse us princess..."_

_" Please call me Luna."_

_" ...Luna but can we have a talk with Ben for a moment."_

_" Sure."_

She just smiled at me and walked back up to my room.

I get up so that I was now facing both of them.

_"Ben..."_

**" I do know this is a lot to take in. It's what happened to me when we first met. But these facts still stand. We have to let her stay. We're the only ones who know that a pony princess from another world traveled here through a 15 year old's mind."**

**"And since she... you know. I doubt that she would leave.'**

_"** Sigh** alright Ben. She can stay. But remember that we will only do the cosmedic things like food and cloths. If she wears clothes."_

**" Well she is over 1,500 years old so that won't be a problem."**

_" Also Ben. Now that we all know that she has a feel to you I want to you to stay in balance."_

_" I don't want you going out in public saying you have a girlfriend that is 2,000 years old that can do magic or any of that."_

**" Well she did tell me that despite being over 1,500 she is technically 16 to 18. So that does help out in the age limits."**

_" Alright. Go help her unpack and get fitted in the quest room. Me and you mother will have to do some changes around here to help settle her in."_

**" Thanks guys." **

I gave them a quick hug and walked back up stairs.

I open the door to see Luna going through her bags. She turns to me with a curious face.

_" Well?"_

**" You can stay. But only if you don't get seen and help around the house at times too."**

At that a huge smile grows on here face. Before I could react she uses her magic and pulls me into a tight hug. One of which didn't suck the life out of me.

_" OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"_ She cheered.

She let me go and stood me back up. Despite her size and me being 5 ft 4in she was just about 3 inches taller than me, not including the horn.

_" I just don't know how to repay you."_

_" Oh I know."_

She quickly leans forward and wraps a hoove around my neck. Kissing me deeply.

This was our second one and she was already enjoying it like we've done it for months. I could see behind her one of her hind legs was lifted up. Like a girl would do when kissing.

She breaks and just stares into my eyes with her's half closed. I just stood there staring back with a deep blush on my cheeks.

Then the memory that I still only had my underwear.

**" I'll let you get settled in the guest room. I have to get dressed and have some work outside to do."**

At that her smile shrank a little. I could tell she was sad that she had to use the other room and that being her first day she want to spend time with the real me.

* * *

><p>Luna's p.o.v.<p>

* * *

><p>I was both sad and over joyed. I was saddened that I wasn't going to be bedding in Ben's room. Not that we would do anything... and that he had to work.<p>

I was really hoping that he would stay in here with me and tell me some stuff about his world. But just the fact I can stay here with him now was just perfect. And the fact of how many game systems he had made me smirk.

I levitate my bagges and walk out. I can see that the guest room was right next to Ben's so there's a nice perk.

I open the door. And walk in. It was a pretty good sized room. Maybe bigger then Ben's. It had a queen sized dark blue bed with the style of the night sky. It just reminded me of my old bed at home. The walls was painted a miled shaded navy blue with two white and gray stripes.

It had a large dresser, a table, a small 20'in TV facing the bed.

I was going to get use to this pretty fast. I unpack my things and put them away. Pictures, books, spell books and a few other things.

A few hours later I was in the living room. Watching old disaster movies. I came to like the ones called Twister, Volcano and The Day after Tomorrow. At times I was sad but was reminded it was all fake.

I was getting to the end of Datonas Peak when I heard a loud roaring sound. Curiously I go and look out the window. It was Ben riding some kind of green vehicle. At the bottom I can see grass being shot out of a blower. I get remember what it's called... a lawn mower?

I just stayed there and watched. It was weird just watching Ben riding around the yard but it seemed alright.

I turn back and pop in the next movie.

* * *

><p>2 more hours later<p>

6:30 PM

* * *

><p>It was the end of the last movie Ben had. I must say it wasn't like Twister but Into the Storm seemed like a really good action movie. Though I did wish the ending was happier with Pete.<p>

I looked at a nearby clock that read almost 7:00. And I was getting hungry.

At that moment Ben and his dad walked in the back door. Covered in mud.

His dad walked down to the basement and Ben to the bathroom. It made me smile at the sight of a hard-working boy helping his father outside.

He comes back down with a new pair of clothes on. He turns to look at me and smiles. Of course I smile back.

That smile. In some weird way it does strange things to my minds and body...

Snapping out of my thoughts I got up and looked around the corner. I saw Ben sturing a large pot.

He must of saw me because he turned a little and smiled.

**" You hungry?"**

The sound of my stumach groaning had pretty much answered him.

**"hehe will this isn't a five star but I hope you like grilled cheese and soup."**

_" I do."_

I walk over as he preps a bowl and a plate of food. I head back in the living room as he walks out.

After eating I looked to see the time was just a little past 8:00. Outside it was sunset. It was strange watching it through the window.

I got up and walk out the back door to ready the moon. Then it hit me like a wall. I'm on a different world where the sun and moon move by them selves. It's weird how they do that but I figured I'll ask Ben later.

I walk back inside and look around. Ben's dad had gone somewhere to get something and his mother was at work. So the question I ask was where was Ben?.

I go through the kitchen and upstairs. I open the door to Ben's room and just smiled.

Sitting at his desk was Ben. A lamp was close to his head and he almost seemed to by face to face with something.

_" Ben?"_

**" Hey Luna."**

_" What are you working on?"_

He turns around and stands up. In his hand was a gold disk connected to a chain. On it and what caught my attention was the pure blue and white moon on the top.

**" It's a my old locket I kept. I would use it to wish for better times. I was going to give it to you in the dream realm but it was taken by Nightmare. But the real one is a lot better than a dream."**

He hands me the locket and places it in my hoove.

**" It shows how good you've been."**

I just looked down at it. I just wanted to break down in to tears but held my ground.

_" Thank you Ben." _I put the locket on the bed and wrap my hooves around him. Giving him a nice warm hug.

_" I love you Ben..."_

I was expecting him to replay the same way but he just hugged me tighter. I just wanted to lay down and stay in his embrace. I was slowly leaning to the bed but sadly broke the connection.

**" Luna. I do get that you came here for me and to see what my world is like but what about your world?"**

**" Doesn't your ponies need their princess? And what about all those little foals."**

His words did concern me. I knew how stressed Tia was when I was banished and had to run Equestria and raise / lower both the sun and moon. And that all the little foals would be happy when I would rid them of nightmares. It was sad to think what I had left behind.

But I had a plan.

It was mainly to be my staying here until Ben was of 18 years of age that made him an adult. When that happens I would go back to Equestria with him.

But even that simple plan had problems. What about Ben's life here? What would happen if I did take him to Equestria?

Would ponies treat him as a mindless beast and attack him...

**" Ben are you okay?:"**

_" Oh I'm fine. Just doing a little thinking."_

He just smiles and brings his hand on my cheek. It was nice and warm. I just pressed as far as I could in his palm.

His other hand how ever had found the back end of my ears. I could feel his fingers move back and forth.

Then a sudden joy hit me.

I just leaned back as Ben scratched the buck out of my ear. It felt incredible. I never thought that any one could find such a place for someones joy.

Now I know what Ben's dog Prime felt.

But to my clumsiness I fall on to my back on the bed. My hooves all bunched up.

_" Your princess demands belly rubs!" _I yelled with a little play in my voice.

He hopes on the bed and sits on his knees.

**" Yes your majesty."**

At that he begins scratching my belly. For pony god it felt so nice.

_" This feels so...nice."_

After losing track of time I realized that if I could get this more interesting than we could...

**" I'll be back Luna." **He said jumping off the bed and walking out.

I was a little sad that he stopped and the chance had gone by.

Now I know what your thinking. It hasn't been my first day here and that Ben doesn't have my kind of feelings right now. But I promise you it will happen.

He comes back in and lays back down.

**" I could tell you were enjoying that."**

_"Indeed."_

I lay on the opposite side of his bed and place my head on his chest. In return he slowly strokes my mane.

I just stayed there with him and watched any movie on his TV.

A few hours later it was completely night out and we were still here. Sleep was slowly taking a hold of me. True I was the princess of the night and that I sleep during the day time but I'm really able to stay awake for a whole day. At times sleep.

And this was those times.

I just looked up at Ben and gave him a smile as I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in space and time<p>

Third person p.o.v.

* * *

><p>Floating in the darkness of space was the weakened form of Nightmare Moon. Still grieving over being defeated at her own game of dreams.<p>

_" That little boy thinks he can just stop me like that and Luna casting me away..."_

_" I must know how to get to his world. But how?"_

Nightmare gave a moment to think it over when an idea popped in her head.

_" If Luna dreams then I will be able to latch on to the dream realm and be pulled into it's reality."_

_" Look out Luna your Nightmare is coming."_

_" And I can assure you that after you and your sisters fall I will gladly make Benjamin my prince..."_

A\She just grew a devilish smile at that thoughts.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Like I said. Fast<p>

Well heres chapter 4 of the story.

This is mainly a connection chapter between 3 and 5. In chapter 5 is where more of Ben's world is shown. I do know that Luna's emotion about Ben is getting to more of the intimate side but again because she has built up to Ben for years and Ben hasn't.

As for Nightmare Moon the ending my seem a little strange but this is the concept. N.M. has watched Ben with Luna and has grown a part to use him for her own world and personal uses. This part would be later in or in another story.

Chapter 5 will be released on Saturday or sooner.

And please check out my coming soon Celestia fic (Solar Flare) and my Cadence fic (Guardian of Love)


	5. Chapter 5: So What Now?

So... What Now?

* * *

><p>It was now Sunday morning. Or if you count 6:00 am as a Sunday morning. I was peaceful a sleep on my bed. I didn't move or turn. Just breathed. In my mind I was dreaming about one thing.<p>

Luna.

After she had told us the reason why she came here I had started to feel... whole. I did like her in one way but way why I can see in her eyes as something a whole lot further. But I couldn't imagine that future possibilities.

I still could imagine how fast time flew. It was now 7:37. The most common person would just continue to sleep and wait for something to wake them up. But for me I just got up. Careful not to trip over Prime. I enter the dark hallway that was only lite by a little plugging light.

I walk to the door and slowly open it. I smile grew on my face at the sight of Luna fast asleep on the bed. I walked in careful not to hit the broken floor board an dcome to her side. I reach down and pull the covers back over her. In response she wraps her hooves around the edge. Smiling I lean down and give a little peck on her cheek.

" Sweet dreams Luna."

* * *

><p>Dream Realm Equestria

* * *

><p>As I surfed across the dream realm I was just happy. I was on the way to met Tia in her dream realm to talk about my first day on Earth.<p>

" So Lulu how was it."

" Well it wasn't all bad but it did have it's problems. But still Nightmare Moon lived..."

" I know Lulu. It's possible that when she was hit by the elements she was sent to a deep part of your mind."

" I do know but what worried me the most was Ben. She had placed the Internal Kiss on him."

" Oh my goodness... Nightmare did it to him?"

" Indeed. It was like she was killing him to keep him alive. But she said that she had planned other... reasons."

Tia's face dropped. She knew about the spell. She once tried to help a poor foul get out of the spell. But it was too much.

She told me that if Ben had gotten it in the dream realm from Nightmare Moon then could be planning something to do with him.

But I would die before I would let her touch him. I had him in my heart for years and yet to show the full potential.

" Lulu before you go I need to tell you something."

" What is it Tia?"

" It's about you going to his world. I know it was only your first day but time is catching up. The balance of magic in Equestria is starting to tip and I'm afraid that this is a result of it."

" But what can I do? I don't want to leave him."

" I know you love him Lulu back it's starting to go on the bad side."

" But can I..."

" I know what your thinking. And I do respect it by there is somethings to it.

If you choose to stay on earth you have to take the proper form to fit in. And if Ben chooses to come with you then it will be difficult for him to be use to Equestria and it's people."

" I know what the cost is Tia. I just don't know what to do. Stay and learn his world or return to our home. I just... don't know what."

For a moment I wanted to cry. But was stopped by the embrace of wings.

" It will be alright Lulu. Just follow your heart."

" How...how long till we have to choose?"

" At the current time... 3 months."

" Alright... I best be going now Tia."

" Alright Luna. Be safe."

" Will do sister."

I exit her dream and back to reality. The choice was had to think.

It was true that Ben isn't at my level and is fairly... well very young compared to me but I still love him. If I was to choose between Earth or Equestria I would choose the one where I stay with him. But what would he choose?

Maybe if he comes he changes in to pony? Or I stay and go human...?

It's hard to think that one thing can cause so much...

* * *

><p>Reality<p>

* * *

><p>As open my eyes I could feel the light of the morning sun streaming through the window.<p>

Rubbing my eyes with my hooves I slowly get up and out of the bed. Said bed was possibly more comfortable then my old one at Cantorlot. Opening the door out to the hall way I was greeted by a wonderful smell... pancakes.

At that I practically jumped down the stair case and poked my head around the corner. Standing over the hot oven was Ben's mother and a large pan. The smell of said blueberry and... chocolate chip?

Shaking my head away from the food I turn and start back up the stairs. I right as I pass a mirror I stop and back up. My mane was a complete mess. Nodding back I walk to the door. I place my ear up to see if he's . A smile grew on my muzzle as I slowly opened the door to Ben's room.

* * *

><p>Ben's room<p>

* * *

><p>It's 7:30 AM... on a Sunday of crying out loud.<p>

I just want to sleep until 3:00.

But said sleep was not going to happen. Mainly because of my dad trying to wake me up but putting a hot pepper on my mouth that was practically on fire.

I wasn't the one to wake right up in that case. But the thought of what happened last night had finally made me open my eyes. Sun light was beaming in between the curtains.

But was met by something unexpected.

Luna was standing in the door with a smile on her face. Her mane wasn't the starry night effect but a normal night blue that had some puff spots here and there all tided into a... pony tail.

" Luna... your already up?"

"Well I have to get up at the early times to do my duties. But since I'm not there or have any here I still tend to."

" Well... your hair looks different. I thought it always was the night effect."

" Well it is to show my level. But I let it to its natural state when ever me and Tia are not in work."

" Tia...?"

" Shes my sister, Celestia. Me and her are both the rulers after all."

"Okay. But here's a question. Why were you standing at my door?"

" Well I was going to check up or awake you but tho had opened the door before I could touch it in any way."

" Did you just say Tho?"

" Oops. Sorry. But then I would speak in the royal 'We'. Over a few years I have gotten use to the modern speech but at time it likes to pop in here and there."

" Well... I guess that sums up this morning talk."

" Indeed." she says with a little chuckle.

" How about we go get something to eat?"

" You go on down. I got to get cleaned up."

" Already." At that she turns and heads down stairs.

Once she was past the point of view I turn and head towards the bathroom. Once in close and locked the door. Making sure I had my clothes and towel I place them on the counter and stare into the mirror.

Two black lines ran under my eyes. I felt like I could just collapse. My hair was a little puffed with a big cow lick. I could smell the night sweat and see the start of a five o-clock shadow.

But in my mind I still was numb. I was just a normal 15 year old that just sat around the house playing games and working through high school. And yet over the course of about a weeks I meet a 'person' who has been watching my dreams for about 2 years and when she finally was able to make contact.

Kissed me.

And even after came the other. What was her name again... Night moon or something. And at that morning I wake up to be face to face with the very same dream walking pony in my bed. When I only had underwear on...

Now that its Sunday I feel that this might be a little crazy.

But what could happen?

* * *

><p>Living Room<p>

* * *

><p>As I waited for Ben I just sat on the couch. Mainly in the corner seat. It felt nice, like my old relaxing chair back home.<p>

Even though I am at some pony's home I still feel like I should at least do something. Ben did show me how a TV kinda works and even showed me some of the human movies. I just kept on putting the next one in after the last ended. I could guess it was a way for me to learn a little about this place but I feel that Ben should tell me hove to hove... or hand in his case.

But one thing I do need to talk about is what Tia had told me. In 6 months we both have to choose. Stay here or go there.

I can't even think about this right. I've lived for over a thousand years and have spent my time with my sister. But Ben is only 15 years. 16 depending on his birthday day. He still has a lot of life he's yet to see, do and act with. I just wonder what his choice would be. If he was to stay and me go than I would make sure to come back no matter what.

And if he comes with me than what will he do?

He would be somewhere completely different. Have to change the way he normally is and be aware of what others think.

**Sqeek**

At that I hear Ben step out the bathroom and walk down. Once he was done enough I could finally see what. He was wearing a red shirt with the name 'Raiders' on it with blue jeans.

" Feel a littl refreshed now are we?"

" What. Its not my normal Sunday or weekend look but its something."

" Alrighty... lets get something to eat." I say sliding off and walking towards the kitchen. But one this puzzled me. Where was his parents?

"Ben."  
>"Yes?"<p>

" Where is your mom and dad?"

" Well..." He says pulling two bowls out of the shelf and placing them on the table.

"My mother gets called in to work at random times and those are normally around night. My dad works from 6:00 to 4:30. So most of the time I'm here by my self."

" So its just me and you...?"

_'Please say yes... please say YES!...'_

" Pretty much."

_'THANK YOU FUAST!'_

" Well... seeing has to that we're going to need to get some more food I guess cereal will have to do."

" Well what do you have?"

" Lets see... Chex, Frostedflakes, Coco puffs, Pops, honey nut cheeros... Thats pretty much it."

"Well..." I say starting to think which. I know that coco means chocolate. And frosting is nice...But it doesn't really matter.

" I guess I'll have what your having."

" Frostedflakes it is." He says pouring it into a bowl.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later we're sitting on the couch watching the Morning Scoop. This is the first time I've watched or seen something that is 'Live'. So much happing in this world at once, its amazing it hasn't blown itself up yet.<p>

" So this is what your world is like?"

" Well. Some of it. I mean I haven't really been out in the world. The fairest I've been is Georgia. But this place is nice when you stay where you feel fit."

" Heck when I'm at least 20 I plan on moving to Oklahoma. Get in the construction business. And build me a house that despite maybe costing over 4 million dollars to build, would be the first real Disaster Proof Home. "

" Survive floods of up to 20 feet. Handle being directly hit by a EF5 tornado. And not move at all during a Earthquake."

" And after that?" I ask with some interest.

" Well if it works than I would sale the plans, blueprints and everything else to building companies. They could build their own models and I could relax when seeing my idea spread across the nation and maybe even the globe."

"Sounds like you really do have your life planned out."

" Yeah. But thats the future and this is the present. We can only change the present to make the future fact."

It is fascinating. And also worrisome. He in a word has his future planned and is just waiting for the right time. And all this time I've thought what to do. If he does come than his dreams are gone. But if I stay than what will happen.

I'm a powerful pony of the night in a completely different world. How would the public react? If the worst would come than how would Ben keep me a secret?

" Ben there is something I need to ask you."

" Sure. But give me a sec." He says walking back in the kitchen.

_'Okay Luna... just state the base of it and work up. Like building a house...'_

Soon he comes back in and sits down.

_' Here goes nothing...'_

" So what did you want to ask."

"Well... first off how do you feel about this. Me, something from a different world. Come to your very home and talk to you and your family?"

" Well... to be honest. I can't give one solid answer. I mean. First this all started because of you kissing me in a dream."

At that moment I turn my head and let out a blush. I was still embarrassed at my action.

" And after that when you told me about you watching my dreams I kinda felt that this was all but more of my mind being itself. But when you came back the time after and after that it was a little nice having someone have interest in what I think about the world."

" When Nightmare... is it? Came I knew something was off. But I just didn't feel it."

"After the morning event I felt like running through traffic. I mean in this world there are people who would do anything to make this happen. They write, photo shop... anything. But for it to happen like this..."

" I guess its just the way the future is calling."

" So... you're not freaked out by this. If what you say is true than would they. A, freak out that something of their imagination came to life. B, Enjoy it more than they could show. Or C, Roll with it."

" I would have to go with all 3 Luna."

" I may not be one of those people but hey. Look whats happening."

I didn't know what to ask else. There was more but this was just not the time.

Looking back to Ben I saw he had a small smile on his face looking at me. And than I got an idea...

"Ben... I know this is a little much but... could I..."

" Sure."

At that I get out of my seat and walk over to the larger part of the couch. Carefully I lay back down to where my head was resting on his lap. Sighing in the nice feel I suddenly feel something brush through my mane.

Looking back I saw Ben wiggling his fingers through it. Looking down he just smiled at me. At that I smile back and rest my head back down.

" I don't care what anyone thinks."

" I _like_ this..." I say putting a little more thought on the word 'Like'.

" Luna. I know that you have seen me for some time and pretty much Like me." He says in the same way.

" But I don't want to go to the point. I just want this to start slow and steady."  
>" Hmmm... I can live with that..." I say as a piece of sleep invades my mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Some cave in the forest.<p>

(View:Third)

* * *

><p>Sitting in a damp, lifeless cave. A mare just sat against the stone wall.<p>

Nightmare Moon couldn't believe what had happened. She was easily beaten by a human and his very own imagination. No only that but was over taking by Luna and cast into the void. But that wasn't all.

Because of her and Luna's link she was brought here to this world. Weakened, lost and angry.

" That little human... thinks he can just stop me like that and have Luna throw me out like trash..." She mudders to her self while getting up and walking to the enterance of the cave.

" This world is different... but it has fresh magic that has never been used."

At that a devilish grin grows on her muzzle.

" Look out Princess..."

"Because I will get my revenge on you and every pony else."

" And take back my Little Human..."

"Benjamin."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well here's something that has been waiting for a long time. Not much I can talk about this chapter for it adds more of how Ben and Luna will progress through the story. As you can tell I didn't throw Nightmare out at the very time she got here and added a plot twist with her.<p>

So what do you think will happen between Ben and Luna since she has a little more understanding for what Ben thinks of her. And what do you think will happen with Nightmare Moon?


	6. -Story News (IMPORTANT)-

-Story News (**IMPORTANT**)-

* * *

><p>Well this is something that is not new to most of you. I am falling to a all new level of 'low' on not getting my stories done and there are many reasons why this is fact.<p>

1. Inspiration.

This is mainly focused to 'Guardian of Love'. Because of how the story is I feel that I can not get what the story really needs. After 'Fall of the Queen' I began to think and think of what I can do to progress the story further. The last chapter I posted was something that was mainly on the top of my head that I was wondering how it would turn out. After this is when I have begun to lose my grip on the story and have been looking into every possible resource I have at hand.

And what I have to is that I need help. Mainly because I'm the action and large story writer and not the love and life kind. So I have come to the fact that I need a co-writer to help continue the story. This would work by someone (if anyone)PM's me. I tell what the general need the chapter needs and we both write a draft of what it would be. Once we both get them we would look into which would be best in adding the story. If this does work than your name will be placed at the beginning of each chapter (Writer and Co-Writer).

2. My mind.

This is something that I feel is some what practical. This is one of the reasons why I'm falling behind. I have a lot of projects that are in the need of work and I can not keep on back passing from each on. This all started when I was in the high thirties in chapters for DH2 and began to feel I should work on something different. And so GoL and How I Met a Princess came to be. Because of the sudden popularity of them I had turned more focus on theses stories to see what I can do with them and lead to what they are now. But after going back and reading my old story, DH1 I felt the need to complete the 'VERY' (and I can say the word more clearly) long story line I have in store for it. And so progress on the long needed released chapter 'Rise of the Deceptacons' was finally in the work. But my mind struck me like a bullet once again and made me create MLP-Going Into the Storm crossover. The story itself is something new because the movie itself does not give a solid story live like other movies such as Twister.

This problem is on of my main causes and is in the need of major change.

3. Outside Events.

This is one that I can not change much and have little control over. Over the course of several weeks if not months things have been happing causing me to lose time in writing. One is family and now with Christmas about 2 and a half weeks away I am needed around the house to help get it set. Two is school. Because of the extra work I need to do its digging heavily into my time. But on the bright side is that in 3 of my classes I am learning how to do animations. This means I could show my stories other than telling.

* * *

><p>This part is mainly towards those to 'Dimensional Hero.'<p>

Because of the sudden increase I am still on the tipping balance on how I can build this tower when building a new super store right beside it. DH1-2 is the main story line where the whole DH universe is shown. 'DH Cross Worlds' tell a different side universe to the original by placing the MLP story after all the events of DH1-3. Because of this is has many, many spoilers that tell about both ends and story events of DH2 and 3 but not with out a twist. Because of the current state the story is in it shows so parts of what the real story holds. Such as in the chapter 'CW: Blackened Moon and Touring the Town' it shows Ben going into a 2 brand new transformations. During the events of the past stories it tells about Ben using a 'Secondary' suit and 'X-Suit' that is fully detailed in the spin of story. It also tells the untold (yet) of the story on how Ben really got the Matrix and about the past of the mysteries Guardians. Despite having spoilers it is a nice story to see stuff that has not seen in the original story.

But the kicker is that you have to read the first stories to understand mostly everything in this story to know what's going on and where everything is.

* * *

><p>So in all toll I am in a complete mess on what I can get done first or at least continued. DH2 and CW will be working side-by-side to help balance both stories. GoL is again in the need of some one who can write the romantic and action side of the story. HIMP is still in the green zone because of how I have the practical story line would go.<p>

And their will be special cameos in both GoL and HIMP that will in time cross paths with the DH story as to the part of 'Multi Dimensions' or in what the whole story says... The Cartiverse.

* * *

><p>If you want to know anything such as outside news or want to help with the stories don't mind to PM me and we'll chat on what we can do.<p> 


End file.
